Recent catastrophic events, such as Hurricane Katrina and the Boxing Day Tsunami of 2004 have demonstrated a persisting need for prefabricated structures that can be easily and quickly deployed to disaster sites that do not necessarily have access to preexisting utilities and that can provide multiple logistical services to victims. Prefabricated structures suited for easy and quick deployment can further be used in other settings where preexisting utilities may not be present for temporary use such as at construction sites, or for more permanent use, such as at remote, undeveloped homestead.